


Never saw what was always beside me

by TrueLoveMatters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueLoveMatters/pseuds/TrueLoveMatters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single Derek comes to his senses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never saw what was always beside me

Lydia POV

"Why dont they just get together already it's been like forever and Im pretty sure Derek knows that Stiles is his mate." She grumbled to Jackson her head on his chest. "I dont know Lyds but it better happen soon because if not Im pretty sure Stiles is gonna give up, I mean how could you help the man you love get dressed to go on dates with other people I would have lost it a long time ago I know that for sure." Jackson replied with a sigh.

It actually was pretty sad watching Stiles go into Derek's closet and fish out clothes for him to go onto another the blind date and honestly the pack could see that it was starting to take a toll on him. 

Derek&Stiles

"Hey Sourwolf that shirt doesn't go with those pants take 'em off and throw these on." Stiles called out from the bathroom. Derek looked around puzzled Sties wasnt even in the closet with him how did he know he threw on a brown shirt with his lime green shorts. "How did you know I put this on you're not even in here." Derek hollered out he knew that after the nogitsune thing Stiles ended up unlocking his magical powers and through that he became a mage but still seeing him use his abilities were still weird. He had even started to gain control to the point where he didn't need his staff but on some situations his control would waver so he still had it on him at all times. "Doesn't matter just take it off." He said as he appeared behind Derek he watched as Derek stripped off the shirt revealing his mountain hard abs. Derek took Stiles hand and ran them over his abs "Derek we, I cant not anymore...." "Why Stiles why do you do this every time?" "BECAUSE DEREK IT'S WHAT YOU WANT YOU ONLY THINK OF YOURSELF YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME  The subtle touches that last longer than needed or the kisses or the stares it's just too much okay I cant do this anymore." "Stiles you know that I dont want one you know what it reminds me of I just cant Stiles Im sorry I just cant." But Derek I've proven to you multiple times that I am different I would never do what she did," Just as he said that the pack burst through the door. "STOP! You guys know that not only can we hear you guys we can feel every emotions right the hurt the pain the sadness the longing all of it. Every. Little. Thing. Derek what you're doing to Stiles isnt fair at all and Stiles you just have to face the fact that even though Derek and you are mates Derek cant give you what you want." Lydia replied and then surprisingly Danny spoke up. "Maybe you guys should split up Stiles had never seen Derek move so fast ever even when he first lost control of his powers and almost tore a hole through the time space continuum he moved so fast that Stiles now outgrown hair was blown in the wind as he slammed Danny into the wall had he not been a werewolf he would have died. "Dont you ever tell me what to do. Ever." Stiles decided to step in "Der you hurting him his breathing is slowing." Derek still proceeded causing a growl from Ethan him and Aiden both shifted into their alpha mode and merged ready to attack. Derek had not known that they had been training themselves in this mode and have the utmost perfection here. "Derek.." Stiles warned knowing that if the twin wanted to they could rip Derek apart with that Derek dropped him "Derek I think he's right though Im just gonna go sorry." He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it if anything happened because of him so he left. For a week stiles would watch as Derek took random tramps in out nog nearby bars. "Stiles this isn't healthy...." Lydia was cut off as Stiles power suddenly spiked "Lydia that woman isn't human focusing on said woman she felt it too something about the woman wasn't human so they waited "Lydia something isn't right I know Derek he's acting strange" Stiles watched as Derek wrote something on the napkin and shoved it against the glass windows 'Vampire help draining my life source' Stiles didn't even think he just leapt in to action as he entered the diner he cast spell on the vampire but it was useless she was gone Derek was unconscious so Lydia decided to lure the vampire out she let out a blood curdling scream which busted out the diner windows an then clutching her ears the vampire appeared stiles took this as his chance and drove a salad fork through her heart just to make sure she was dead he burned her and with a swipe of his fingers he serapes everybody's memory of the last twenty seconds repaired the windows and cleaned up the mess he then turned to Derek. "Stiles it's okay I'm okay." "Derek Alexander Hale don't you ever scare me like that ever again I don't want to lose you even if I can't have you." "Stiles you've never been the person to lose things that belong to you I hope I not the first." "Derek are you saying.." "Yes Stiles ok saying that I wanna give us a chance."


End file.
